evokerfandomcom-20200213-history
Dwarven Rage
Cards There are 8 unique cards. Collecting all 8 earns a 4,000 gem reward. Quests Quest 25 grind results 100 grind result * heroic cardpiece (probability of portal cardpiece 60%) * legendary cardpiece (probability of portal cardpiece 1%) * 68 gems (probability 1%) * 1151 gold (probability 30%) * "Low" - Dwarven Determination token (probability 2%) * "High" - Dwarven Rage token (probability 6%) Booster composition Story Girl: Look! Someone has rebuilt the lava temple. Girl: Only dwarves could stand this heat for long! Girl: Dwarves, Just as I said What are they up to Girl: Look out! A War Pangolin! Girl: Dwarves use pangolins to guard raw materials Girl: So many pangolins! This place must be important Girl: Look how beautifully the walls are carved Mason Our Masterpiece is nigh complete. Leave us alone! Mason Stop them before they damage the head! Girl: Did you see the massive stone head? Girl: I wonder what it's for? Mason Tell the judge we need reinforcements! Girl: The dwarves must love junk -- what a scrapheap! Girl: Get the Scrapmaster before he grows too strong! Scrap You've come just in time to witness a miracle Girl: Stonemasons and Scrapmasters…. Girl: This must be a big project! Girl: Could it be a new attempt to build a titan? Judge These intruders grow tiresome. Crystal Are you also interested in animating rock and scrap? Girl: So a titan is made of stone, iron, and crystal. Crystal Not 'a' titan -- there will be hundreds of them Girl: Hundreds of titans? Girl: The dwarves could smash a whole nation Crystal I'm sorry but I must put a stop to your meddling. none Magma capsules are scattered about, torn from the earth by brute force. Judge We underestimated the intruders. Use the Ram! Ram With this thing, we can crush boulders... or you! Girl: It looks like the magma powers the titans. Magma Destroy them, idiots! Don't make me get the judge! Judge Stop! Only demons will feel the titan's might! Girl: The dwarves want to conquer the demons? Girl: Not their archenemies, the dragons? Girl: Really? Judge Don't you want a land of peace and justice? Judge I was told to create the titans, and I will not fail! Girl: I don't buy it! They want to destroy the dragons! Magma You guessed right -- the dragons will fall. Girl: Dragons and demons have struggled forever. Girl: If the dwarves wipe out the dragons… Girl: …demons will overrun the world! Magma You are too late: our work is complete! The whole cave shudder. The titans are awakening. Girl: Gods help us! How can we defeat that colossus? Girl: Duck! Even you can parry his mighty blows! ore titan Piss off, tiny! I was built to kill titans not Imps! Girl: Defeat him or the world lunges into chaos! Girl: You did it! You maintained the balance History Dwarven Rage was opened in the following periods: # ? # December 14, 2015 - December 28, 2015 # April 4, 2016 - April 18, 2016 # July 18, 2016 - July 25, 2016 # October 10, 2016 - October 17, 2016 # May 28, 2018 - June 3, 2018 Questions You can improve this page in particular by filling in the answers to the questions below, or discussing them in comments or in a wikia forum. # What are the (exact, if possible) dates Dwarven Rage was opened? # Did you make notes what rewards you got for completing the quests (in particular #25) or what cards you found in boosters? Please discuss in forum!